Arc in the Night
by kingofgames517
Summary: jaune was late to see phyrra's feelings and so she ended up with someone else but not someone she loves. In his sorrow he descovers what true justice is and he makes the choice to leave beacon in order to protect the innocent and kill the corrupt. But now 2 years later when his friends try to find him will they still want him to come back. Or will he again be betrayed. {Cancled}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello This is my first fanfic so I thought that I should probably say that. However I never have any spelling mistakes{thank god for spell check}. I will read your comments because they will help me get better. You guys can send me emails if you have Idea's and you want me to make it a story. You guys can send them at this address** _ **beadle.m**_ _ **.**_ **Before the story I should say that legal bullshit about not owning rwby or Akame ga kill but let's be honest, Who gives a fuck. I'll try to update whenever I can which will be a lot but as of now there is no set schedule.**

* * *

It was said that at one point in time the world was full of magic and beast of a incredible kind. Beast said to be stronger and more evil than that of even the grimm. It was A world full of legends, of amazing knights rescuing princess. Of a world where people where of the purest kind. However That's all the world was, Legends. The world was A more darker and more dangerous place. A place where people were Monsters were way more dangerous than the grimm. However these monsters were not beast, these monsters where Humankind. It was in a place called the Capital, the biggest city ever made way before the continents of remnant came into existence.

It was said that it was in this Capital that humans became monsters and man's heart became corrupt and evil. However It was also said that a group of mighty warriors rise up against the capitol and fought for justice. Always giving second chances and helping save the people in the capitol. However this is far from the truth. These all mighty warriors never did that. They saved the capitol but they had to become like the enemy to do it. Because It's like they once said "No matter how you look at it, _**we're**_ _**murderers**_."

* * *

Jaune's pov.

I can't believe it. How could I, it was even crazy to think about in a theoretical sense much less to ever happen to him in real life. He was late to realize the truth. That the amazing pyrrha nikos, The _**INVINCIBLE GIRL,**_ was in love with him. Or at least was. Now she was of with another guy, But not just any guy No. She was with fucking cardin winchester. The faunes hating prick. The bully.

I can't believe how stupid I was to not release it. Now all I want to do was die, but I have be strong for my friends and family. Oh god my family,They probably think I'm dead. I would have been more into thought if I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder. " you alright jaune?" ruby asked. I stared at her forcing my smile that I have forced on for years now. " yes of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be?"

Ruby said something I didn't expect. " well your crying into your food."

I wiped away the tears I didn't know about and turned to everyone at the lunch table, who I didn't notice but was quite and looking at me. Even the queen of the castel nora, one of my best friends. " oh psst I knew that. I'm practicing my uuum acting. Yeah that's it." 'wow good job jaune, you sound so convincing' I thought to myself. It was a habit I picked up after a while along with talking to myself. Just as I finished thinking I heard weiss speak " oh please like anyone wants to see you act. Your not even good at it, thought's tears are so fake." huh if only you knew. After that everyone went back to talking normally and completely forgetting about me. I didn't notice it at the time but I could feel the worried emerald eyes on my back glancing at me in worry. If I had to say what was the last normally thing before my life became what it is I would have to say that it was that lunch with my friends.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Hey guys it me Mike. Um I just want to say that I am sorry for how short that the first chapter was. I hope this will be way longer and it will satisfy your lust for theoretical situations like My stories. I would say the legal stuff but I know you don't read it. Oh yea this is important, In Case you guys got confused the reason p-money is with cardin is because this takes place after jaune confessed about his transcripts. Cardin blackmails pyrrha instead of jaune. Just message me if you guys got story ideas you want me to right**

"Words out loud"

'Thoughts"

" **Murasame thoughts"**

* * *

Beacon academy: Combat class

"It's that time of the month again" jaune said walking taking his seat with his team. His team was a little on edge ever since the whole pyrrha and cardin getting together thing but they were still friends. " I'm sure that you will do great Jaune" Ren said as he placed his hand on jaune's shoulder. "Yes you have been improving. Im sure you will do amazing" This oddly came from pyrrha. What made it odd was that she had not spoken for some time to her team, especially jaune.

The event they were speaking of was the monthly evaluations that was held at the end of every month in combat class. Jaune compared it to benchmarks he took while in civilian school. He laughed at that. It was weird to think he was a hunter now. Well a hunter with fake transcripts, which he gave himself props to sense not even the headmaster Ozpin was able to see the fake one's from the real ones.

Jaune smiled and said " your right, I have gotten better. Maybe I'll win for once." Even though he believed those words he heard this voice in the back of his head telling him he was weak. Weak because of his mercy, his compassion. He had heard that voice all his life, it had started at the age of 4. It was the first time his grandad had told him of the great war and being a hero.

He let that go and sat down in the seats his team where assigned, which happened to be next to team rwby. The yellow boxer of the group was the first to greet them. " hey guys you ready for the test." Nora was the first person to respond with the usual sing-song voice she had. " you bet, I'm ready to break some legs!" while Ren was calming nora down jaune couldn't help but look at yang for a long time with his eyes glazed over, almost like he was remembering something from a long time ago.

Yang noticed this and smirked while saying to him "see something you like lady-killer." Jaune blushed while trying to think of a way out of this situation while hopefully not making it worse. With false confidence he said " No what of course not. Why would I there's nothing to like." only after the words left his mouth did everyone besides ruby and weiss have the same thought ' oh shit'. Jaune couldn't blink before he was punched out of his seat. As he got back up he saw the looks of pity his friends sent him. The same look that made jaune angry every time they showed him it. He was so tired of the pity that he always seemed to get. As he walked back to his seat he heard the voice in his head grow larger and have a bigger influence over him. But all of a sudden one word left his mouth as he walked back toward yang. "Leone." Yang still angry antagonized him further and said " what was that jauny-boy." Jaune's fist tightened at the nickname. It was the same one cardin used on him. The voice grew louder and louder until all his sad thoughts came uselessness, his weakness, hell even pyrrha and cardin. Then he did one of the many things that would change his future, an action so unpredictable that no one could have seen it coming. Not even salem or ozpin. Jaune threw his fist forward so fast that it was over in a blink of an eye. Hell it was so fast yangs aura couldn't even defend against it, only heal the damage.

"ughhh " yang let out a yell as she was unprepared for the punch. " yang ohmygodohmygodohmygod, are you ok yang. Jaune why would you do that!" jaune didn't answer the question as he just looked at his fist and back to yang. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." yang looked over at him but not with hate. " wow Arc I didn't think you had it in you. Man you threw a hell of a punch." jaune and yang let out a laugh and they sat down.

Just as they sat down goodwitch came to the middle of the stage and had started explaining the rules that had always stayed the same. Jaune knew that he would be called last as it was ordered from most skilled to least skilled. That gave jaune plenty of time to think. ' Man what was that, why did I get so angry and who the hell is leone?' As these thought went through his mind he began to have visions, visions of people he had never seen before. Of big white dogs and a giant mech in a big city. The last thing he saw was a symbol. It was a black owl on a flag that had a red background. The owl was inside a scope with crosshairs on it.

Jaune was about to think over these visions more until he realized that it was his turn to fight. " Mister Arc if you do not come up to the stage right know I will have no choice but to send you to the headmasters office. I should not have to call for you three times." A blush grew onto jaune's face but as he was going to get up he heard cardins comment " hehehe the loser is probably too scared to fight." As cardin said this jaune once more found himself getting angry.

Without thinking he said something that he thought he would regret. " oh yea well how about I come over there and put my sword up your ass!" It was so silent that you could here the breathing of some students. Jaunes blush from before returned and he quickly made his way to the locker rooms to change.

"Wow when did jaune become so courageous." ruby asked with her silver eyes widening in shock. However weiss was the one to ruin the moment. " He's probably the same weak loser that he's always been." Ruby pouted at her friend and said "Weiss you shouldn't say that, you could have hurt his feelings."

Little did they know jaune did hear it and his fist tightened back into fist as he made his way to change into his armor faster.

* * *

Jaune's pov.

As I walk into The locker room I can't help but think over what weiss had said. Was it true that I was a weak loser. I know I'm not the strongest guy at beacon, hell I'm not even the smartest but am I really a week loser. Not only that but what about the others. Do they think the same as weiss, do they see me as a weak loser. Maybe, Maybe it was a mistake to come to here. Oh who am I kidding I got in here with fake transcripts for Oums sake. I had promised myself that I deserve to be here but I know I don't. I'm tired of being the weakest, I want to be strong, strong enough to protect everyone. It's time for a new promise, one that I'll keep this time. If I don't win this fight against cardin and loss then I will leave beacon.

I looked at the clock at the end of the hall " oh shit I need to hurry or I'll get in trouble." I quickly put on my armor and strap on Crocea Mors. It was a indestructible sword that my great-great grandfather used to fight in the was. It was said that every head of the Arc family learns to use it. I thought that this would be the best weapon to have but I was wrong. Hell everytime I hold the sword it felt wrong, It felt more like a big stick rather than a sword.

I stopped thinking and started to make my way to the arena where I would fight cardin AGAIN. 'Man I swear the selection is rigged, there is just no way we get paired every single. time it just doesn't make sense.'

Glynda interrupted my train of thought. "Well it's about time mister arc." I laugh and rub the back of my head while I keep saying sorry. "Well anyway, you are here now which means we can start the match." As she said that I felt fear grip my heart. However I ignored it and encouraged myself.' ok come one jaune you got this.' I would have continued if not for goodwitch saying begin.

I charged cardin who was smirking that stupid smirk that just pissed me off. I went an stab to where his heart would be but he side stepped out the way and I lost my balance. I quickly fix myself before I fall but because of that I didn't see cardin make his way over to me. I turned around to face cardin again but all I saw was a mace fly at me. I heard some kids laughing at me which made my blood boil. "batter up cardin." So that's why he hit me like that, I knew it seemed familiar and it was. He hit my head like a baseball. 'Man is he trying to kill me. Wait that was a stupid question, he's cardin.'

I quickly got up and looked at my scroll, it was a little above the yellow mark and still in green. That means I have a chance. " is that all you got jauny-boy. Huh it's no wonder that red headed whore of a girlfriend you had broke up with you. Maybe after this I'll visit those sisters of yours you always talk about."

Now I was never really a guy to get angry. But when I heard cardin say this, the world went red. I pushed aura into my legs like Ren does. In my fit Of rage I didn't notice my aura being pushed out of my feet instead of just strengthening my leg's. I went faster than Ruby and It looked like I disappeared into thin air. "what the hell, where did he go?" Cardin didn't have a chance to look because I appeared in front of him slicing my whole sword across his throat. I heard gasp as cardin feel to the floor. I heard Ruby and Nora gasp while Ms. Goodwitch used her semblance to wrap me in a bubble of magic or whatever the hell it was. "Mr. arc what do you think you are doing. You have endangered the life of a fellow student." I stare at her with hate filled eyes. It seemed that no matter how hard I try at anything I always get punished for it. "Hmm nothing to say for yourself. Well then, Class this is why you do not antagonize your enemies."

Goodwitch let me go and I bolted for the door. I ran past my friends and I ignored there shouts. Why did it matter anyway, I was a failure to everyone. My friends, My teachers, My family. Some family they were, my dad had never loved me. Hell he gave up on me and took away my status as hair to our family.

In My haste I didn't see that I was on the roof of my dorm. The same roof that I confessed to phyrra about my transcripts. About how I was a failure and a fake. I took Crocea Mors off of my hip. " I don't deserve this. I'm nothing compared to everyone else. I'll never be like you dad, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY. THAT I CAN'T BE A HERO." I threw Crocea Mors at the wall behind me and fell on my hand and knees. I didn't notice the tears fall down my face as I remembered all the pain that I have been through all my life.

I got up and wiped the tears from my face. "Huh look at me crying. I should have never came to beacon. My family was right, Im not hunter material." I walked over to Crocea Mors and right before I put it up I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I took my scroll out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. What I heard would break me and forever change the way I see the world. "Jaune are you there?" I heard my mother say. Her voice sounded strange, as if she was on the verge of breaking down. "Yea I'm here mom, why? You Ok." Then I heard her break down on the other end of the line and cry harder then I have ever heard.

"Jaune it's your sister, violet. She- she was raped coming home from school." I didn't believe it. How could I, violet was my youngest sister, 12 years old this april. I couldn't believe that this would happen in the world. That such sick and corrupt people exist in this world. To rape a 13 year old girl. Then Something inside me broke. I looked at my hands, now empty as I dropped my scroll some time ago. I felt an amazing amount of anger and rage shoot through me like a volcano. In my anger I didn't notice my aura turning black because of my hate and rage.

I felt my head start to hurt like a dull headache. I ignored it until it felt like my head was exploding and then reforming again. "AAAAHHHH" I screamed as Images flooded through my head. Images of people I never meet before but I knew the names of. Images of people I knew and didn't know dying. Of going to exotic lands and meeting new people, then killing them.

Then I remembered everything. Of the capital, of Night raid, the final battle, and of the deal.

 _ **Flashback**_

Akame's pov

We had done it. Finally after all this death and violence we ha finally done it. We had brought peace and freed the people in the capitol. I would love to see what would come of it in the future but that's not a choice I have now. I had used my trump card to kill esdeath. And while it was very much worth it I could already feel my life slipping away. I walked away from the capitol, and I just kept walking. I finally stopped when I had come across a row of graves. It was the graves of all my friends that had died in the fight for freedom. No friends wasn't right anymore, these people that had gave their life for the people, they were my family.

I sat down in front of the graves with my katana in my lap. " so this is how it ends huh. Well I gotta say it was one hell of a road we walked." some might have thought it weird that I would find peace in talking to graves. However when I look at the graves all I see is the smiling faces of my family.

My thought were cut short as I felt a tightening in my chest. This was the result of using my trump card. For gaining amazing power and strength I poison myself with the curse of murasame. "I'll see you soon guy's." Then everything went black.

* * *

I open my eyes while gripping my chest. "Where am I. I know I'm dead but aren't I supposed to be in heaven.'' The reason I ask this is because all I saw was white. Then I heard the voice of a man that held amazing power. " yes you are dead, however the question is do you want to be?" I turn around and on reflex go to grab my katana. All I touch is air and I look at this being who appeared man. **{Picture monty oum in a pure white suit}** "who are you and where am I" I asked with a little to much force, Who knows what this man is capable of. "you are in what you humans call purgatory. As for who I am, I am the alpha and the omega, but you may call me god." I stare at this man for a second before I ask the one question that I wanted answered." why am I here?" he smirked and answered me. " you are here because I am in need of your skills." I look at him as he continued. "I need you to save another world just as you have saved yours." He looked at me with a pleading look but before I answered I hesitated. I at first thought of my friends. We had joined the revolutionary army because we wanted to stop the innocent from dying. We wanted to help people. They would never want to watch innocent people suffer and dye. " If I say yes will I ever be able to see my friends again?" I asked. He smiled and said " of course you will, after all you have done you deserve to see them." I looked at him with conviction in my eyes. "Then my answer is yes." a wide smile formed on his face. "That's great. You shall be reborn into a new world. As for your weapon, that will be hidden away until the time is right. When it is you will know where it is." That was the last thing I remembered before I once again blacked out.


	3. Night Raid returns

**Hey guys its me again. I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter, I know I did. That doesn't mean it didn't make me want to die with how hard it was to figure out why jaune gets his memories. Anyway You guys are most likely already reading the story.**

 **KIng is out.**

" **Salem/murasame inner thought"**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Beacon infirmary-11:30 at night

The infirmary was a sad place for most people. It was almost never used however. Mainly for matches in class that got to violent or for teams that were too overconfident in their abilities to fight grimm. But sadly that was not why they were here. Well at least why jaune was here. Cardin on the other hand was suffering aura depletion and was now in shock. There lucky they pulled him here when they did.

Jaune opened his eyes and he immediately felt weight on his left leg. It was blake that was on it. ' Weird' he thought. And it was, because he was not really close with blake. The only time they really talked was when he told her he figured out she was a faunas and that he didn't care. He would have thought on the issue further if he didn't feel the breathing on his neck. Scared but ready to kill if he had to, he slowly turned around. What he found would give him one of the biggest boners of all time.

Ruby was in her pajamas like usual however she was snuggling up to him with her tits in his face. 'Don't do it, nonononono- fuck.' well his boner is popped. Jaune escaped from her grasp without waking her up. He was now in the bathroom looking at his hands. It was hard to really comprehend his situation. He doubted even oz could give him advice on being a girl that was an assassin getting reborn as someone that was the exact opposite of her in every way, Literally. "Oh shit man. What am I going to do?" however he knew what he was going to do. The scroll conversation he had with his mother came to his mind and he started to ball his hands into fist.

"I swear violet, On my pride as a night raid member and my life I will avenge your injustice." Jaune looked back at his hand which where cleaned of blood, virgin as they where. It didn't suit him, he was a killer not a hero. Ruby was a hero but not him. Ever since he was young he wanted to be a hero. Now he knows that those are almost non-existent. No he was an assassin and he would stay that way if it meant he could help and save the innocent.

"I don't belong here in beacon. I'm not a hero and I never will be. But I'll be damned if I let people like cardin run around and make people suffer. I know what I have to do." jaune quickly and quietly left the infirmary. He pushed the aura out of his legs and started to run. He would need to be fast if he wanted to accomplish what he planed.

"Ok I just need to get to my team room and get my clothes. I don't need my sword though. I will take my shin and arm guards though." he stopped as he was right in front of his dorm room. He was about to enter when A voice had stopped him. " is that you. What are you doing, you should be in the infirmary." Jaune turned around slowly and saw ozpin standing there. 'God dammit, doesn't this guy ever sleep.'

Jaune let out a raspy chuckled as he licked his lips. No time like the present to tell the truth. "Well Mr. ozpin I was just about to pack up my things and leave beacon." Good short and straight to the point. "Oh well ok then, I wish you the best of luck." Jaune closed his eyes" look I know you want to stop me but-what, Wait wait wait. Your just going to let me leave, just like that." ozpin gave a chuckle as he walked to me while tapping his cane on the floor. "Mr. arc it is not my place to say who leaves as long as it is of their own free will. Plus I know what you are going to do and I should tell you I support what you are going to do, even if it is saddening. Just know that many don't be so open minded." With that said ozpin just walked away like nothing happened.

Jaune shook his head and slowly opened the door. Then he realized that Ren and Nora weren't in it because Ren probably fell asleep in the library and nora is most likely doing weird stuff to him. "Well that was easy." jaune grabbed everything he needed along with some money he stored under his mattress inside some dust boy mags so people would stay away from it.

He dressed out of his Gown from the infirmary and put on some sweatpants and a thermal shirt. Both a nice black color to help me blend into the shadows. Jaune Looked at Crocea Mors and thought of a good way to throw everyone off his trail. "It's now or nothing, I don't want them to find me and bring me back until I kill that bastard." jaune took Crocea Mors out of its sheath and reversed his grip on it. Then everywhere there was just blood, so much blood. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Jaune had stabbed himself in the right rib. He missed every vital organ but got the sword and shield all bloody. This way they will think He killed himself or something, 'hopefully Oz will keep his mouth shut.' jaune lay Crocea Mors on the floor and push all his aura into healing the wound. " if I act fast it will go back to normal. Hope My muscle is still okay."

Jaune walked over to the window and opened it before jumping out. "No doubt my scream woke people up. I need to stick to the shadows and escape to the docks. Thank god I used to be an assassin."

* * *

 **DOCK'S-1:30**

 **Jaune's pov.**

I wish God told me that I would be reborn into a male body. Even more so in such a weak one. Huh now it's weird I'm jaune but at the same time I'm akame. Whatever now it doesnt matter, Im one in the same. It is sad to know however that such corruption exist in this world as it did in mine. I'm so glad that my aura fixed my motion sickness. I was already on the dust plan, now before I get my vengeance There's one thing I need to do, and that's to find Murasame. Now where are you my beautiful killing machine. Ah there you are, guess god was right when he said I would know where it is. Hmmm buried under the old vale museum, that might be a problem. While I am the best fighter on the planet My body is weak and untrained. Looks like I will have to use stealth for this operation. It's not like stealing is the worst thing I have ever done. "Hey sir we have arrived at the docks in vale. You got to get off now." I look at the man and smile while saying "thank you. Im sure you would rather be in bed sleeping than bringing me from beacon to vale." He chuckled an replied in a chipper tone "It ain't no problem kid. Now get off so I can sleep." I stepped off the ship but while doing so I couldn't help but think 'watch out remnant because night raid is back.' I chuckled and started to make my way to the museum.

* * *

 **Old vale museum**

It was a cold and boring day in vale. To security guard were stationed on the roof talking and not doing their Job, like usual. One of the security guards named Gus, who was a faunes with antlers on his head,was talking to another security guard named geoff. Gus was about to ask geoff a question when all of a sudden He was knocked out. "Huh what the hell gus you Ok." Geoff turned around to look at his partner but right when he saw him on the ground he was also knocked out.

Jaune grabbed them by their collars and pulled them together near the door by the top entrance. "Man you'd think they would be smoking and talking about the mysteries of life. Weird they had their guns out." jaune turned and quickly ran inside the building. While doing so he couldn't help but think about what had happened to his little sister. It was still crazy to think about, but that's when it dawned on him. " It's my fault that this happened to her. If I had been there instead of at beacon chasing some stupid dream about being a hero then she would still be alright."

With his revelation came great guilt but a new reason on why he needed to kill the bastard that had did this to her. Jaune stopped as he came across the very thing he was looking for. However It seemed he was not the only person here for it. In front of Him there was a women that held a great resemblance yang. The only difference was her hair and eyes that where a dark shade of raid and a bright red. She reminded jaune of himself when he was akame. The katana that the women carried did not help with the resemblance issue at all. "Well what do we have here. Isn't it your bedtime kid." Jaune smiled at her and kept his cool. "No I'm just here for my katana." The smug grin that she had on her face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a sneer. That sneer became a laugh as she just looked at him like he told her the best joke. "Kid what makes you think you're worthy to wield the great Rain sword." Jaune smirked at her and just giggled. "Well then you seem to think you are better suited for the katana. Then I propose a bet." She stopped sneering at him and gained a look in her eye, a look he new all to well. A look full of lust and greed. " Oh yea what kind of bet?"

jaune stared at her while thinking 'hook,line, and sinker.' Jaune knew there was no way that she would deny this and deep down he was also scared that murasame would reject this weak body. " If you are able to wield the katana I will let you have it while also giving you 5 million lien." Ravens eyes widened at this but they quickly narrowed. " there's no way you've got that kind of cash kid."

Jaune just walked towards her and lifted his shirt off. Her eyes widened as she saw what was on his chest. It was a bright yellow symbol of to arcs going over each other. "So your an arc aye. Alright then, I accept your bet." jaune walked over to the case before carefully removing it and placing it on the ground. "Ladies first." jaune said as he held out his arms like he was a game show host. She quickly moved to where he was and picked up the katana. She smirked as nothing bad happened but before she could try out a practice swing pain went through her body as black markings went across it. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD." Raven yelled.

Jaune's smile dropped as he walked over to her. She tried to spit at him and get away but her body was numb and she couldn't move. Jaune picked her up and to her surprise he settled her laying on the case. "I didn't do anything, the sword did. It is cursed so that not everyone can wield it. And just to let you know it's name is murasame." jaune picked up the sheathed blade and clipped it onto his belt.

Jaune pulled the blade out and swung the blade a bit. He let out a chuckle along with saying "hello my old friend." jaune turned to raven but before he could say anything she spoke. "So what are you going to do now. Kill me. Take advantage of me. Keep me as your slave." Jaune's face became one of a snarl as she said this. It greatly angered him that she could even compare him to those type of people. Before he said anything rash he remembered what god had said. He said he was in need of his skills. If he truly needed to reincarnate him for something because of his skills than jaune new this threat must be great.

If it was as big a threat as he thought it was then he would need help, he would need a new Night Raid. And he thinks he found the first member. "I will do no such thing, but before I leave answer me this. What is your goal in life?" jaune knew he had to chose his words carefully and he hoped that the plan he had would work. She looked at him in confusion before answering. "If you must know its to get stronger and save the innocent people from this wicked world." Jaune smiled at that and decided that she would be a great member of Night raid. "Well then I have a proposition for you. If you truly want to protect the innocent and save people than join me. I'm starting a group called Night Raid and I'm looking for people like you to join. People that know what true justice is. You know what true justice is don't you?" Raven looked down at her hands which she could now twitch. She new what justice was, it was ozpin that showed it to her. It was sad to know that for this world to be a better place people needed to die. It was her mother that had seeded the idea when she was killed in front of her and crow. "Yes I do. If people who like to rape and murder are hurting innocent people then they must be killed." The sourness in her voice was amazing to jaune, reminding him more of when he was akame. Jaune suddenly got a humongus grin on his face. "Well if that's how you feel than great, we have the same Ideals. I just got one more question. Are you ready to make a difference." while saying this jaune stuck his hand out to her and while she was still not able to walk she looked at the hand and took it.

"Welcome to Night Raid. I'm Jaune by the way." with that said Jaune picked her up and carried her bridal style. Even though it was unlike her Raven blushed a bit,something that did not go unnoticed by Jaune. "Thanks I guess. My name is raven by the way." With that the two Night Raid members Left and headed to a hotel for the night.


End file.
